brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice
"I am Alice, the daughter of the one who inherited Baryuon's blood! I shall use this demonic power to protect my mother and father!" ~Alice, in Estria EX dungeon Story: Alice is the daughter of Aozora. She was born during the spring after Aozora beat Zevalhua the Supreme, and after her father, Karl, settled the score with Graham. She was entrusted to an orphanage during her infancy until her early childhood, because Aozora and Karl went to Vriksha to beat Afla Dilith. When she entered Ishgria, she was 5 years old. At Beiorg onwards, she witnessed how her father became suspicious, and she was disappointed with him. Her disappointment turned to anger once she knew that her mother lost her sibling thanks to the trap her father set to separate the party. Knowing that, Aozora told her to not keeping the hatred for Karl. Even so, Alice stated that she would stay in her mother's side if the worst case happen. After Bertz revealed that Karl is the son of the ruler of Fal Nerga, Alice's demonic blood started to awaken. Aozora then sealed the power afterwards, and released the seal before they face Karl in Light Dragon City, Shin. Personality: Alice is a cheerful little girl, who often teased Seria, and becomes the comic-relief of the party. She loves her mother very much, and she is scared with "Uncle Lugina". She likes "Aunt Paris", mainly because Paris excels in history, while Alice is a big fan of history. Although she seems cheerful outside, she is defensive inside, but if she cares enough to that person, she will melt easily. Just like how she finally forgive her father in Zamburg. Alice prefers to show her bright side to her parents and their close friends, and her parents' Units, though. Like Aozora, she was also bullied because of her power. This made her looked distant to the children on her age. She matured so fast in Ishgria, mainly because she must see what happened between her parents, and thus, she must decide on things. She then developed the ability to think and perceive like a teenager, although it doesn't remove her childish nature. Appearance She is a small girl, with beige skin and dual-colored medium-length hair. Her bangs is sky-blue, while her hair is as blue as Karl's hair. She has blue eyes like her parents. After her demonic power awakened, she has odd-eyes; blue right eye and silverish blue left eye. She also has a pair of horns, which looked like a pair of kiten ears. Inside the house, she appeared with a blue dress and brown sandals. In Ishgria, she tied her hair into a twintail, wearing a silver sleeveless mini dress covered with blue muffler. She tightens the dress with a blue belt. Like her mother, she wears a pair of blue mini boots with silver detail on it. Weapons and Powers: Alice wields a halberd as her weapon. The halberd has silverish white blade and dark blue hilt. A blue sapphire is attached on the center of the blades. She shared the contract as a Summoner with Aozora, means that she could use her mother's units to fight. She inherits her mother's ability to manipulate ice and water, and ability to talk with her mother's Units. From Karl, she inherits the demonic power that increased her ability in casting spells and the power of said spells. As A Unit: As a unit, Alice has the title "Quarter Demoness", and focused on managing BB gauge and healing, while attacking brutally like her father. Stats/Imps Lord, level 120 HP : 7900 (+1000) ATK : 2900 (+600) DEF : 2100 (+300) REC : 2700 (+400) Hit Count/DC: NA: 15/2 BB: 20/1 SBB: 25/1 UBB: 30/1 LS: Snow Empress' Command - ''Fill BB gauge during spark (1-2 BC), Fill 5 BC each turn, Add 6 BC per normal attack ES: ''Mother's Legacy - ''50% boost to ATK and DEF, negates status ailments BB: ''Ice Demon's Blessing - 20 hit AoE (250% modifier), buff HoT (2500 + 15% REC) for 3 turns, cure ailments. SBB: Frozen Awakening - 25 hit AoE (500% modifier), heal (4000 + 20% REC), cure ailments, 200% BB/SBB/UBB mod for 3 turns. UBB: Sacred Blood's Legacy - 30 hit AoE (1000% modifier), mitigates 75% for 3 turns, gradual heal 99k for 3 turns, Fill BB gauge (999 BC/turn) for 3 turns Category:CustomCharacters Category:CustomUnits